


every color goes where you do

by smartlike



Category: Entourage
Genre: Pre-Series, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartlike/pseuds/smartlike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's in L.A. because Vince called him from the set and asked him to come. Eric had been studiously avoiding Vince's calls ever since the last time the boys had been home to Queens, but Vince tricked him by calling from Turtle's phone. Eric was surprised Vince hadn't thought of that before, since all it took was a few sentences before Eric was taking a week off from work and booking a flight he absolutely couldn't afford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	every color goes where you do

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday fic for imogen.   
> Beta by kel.  
> Originally posted at http://www.obsessivetendencies.net/am/

Eric always sort of assumed that movie stars didn't get arrested for petty things-- just drugs and murder and the stuff you can't cover up-- but Vince isn't really a movie star yet, so here they are. Eric leans back against the wall in the lock-up cell, very carefully not thinking about the stains you might find on jail cell walls. He closes his eyes and adds "rarely stuck going to jail because Vince is an idiot" to the ongoing list of pros and cons about the permanent move to L.A. This one goes decidedly in the "cons" section, and it's "rarely" because there was that one time in high school.

He's in L.A. because Vince called him from the set and asked him to come. Eric had been studiously avoiding Vince's calls ever since the last time the boys had been home to Queens, but Vince tricked him by calling from Turtle's phone. Eric was surprised Vince hadn't thought of that before, since all it took was a few sentences before Eric was taking a week off from work and booking a flight he absolutely couldn't afford.

"E, E-- I gotta-- Thank you." When Eric opens his eyes, Vince is about three inches from Eric's face, grinning wide and exhaling tequila everywhere. "I'm so glad you moved out."

Eric shakes his head and he's not drunk, but the entire room seems to tilt a little. "I'm visiting."

Vince ignores Eric, just stands up straight and starts jumping in place. "I do still think that cop looked a lot like Turtle." He jumps in a circle, waving at Eric as he turns and Eric thinks about little kids on merry-go-rounds. "It's not like I said--"

"No, Vince, it's exactly like you said that." Eric rolls his eyes and watches Vince's hair flop around. Eric's never seen it quite that long. "And the other thing about his mother, too."

The night before Vince left last time-- "last time" because he's left four or five times now and nothing's really come of it yet-- they'd gone to their bar and Vince got drunk in his usual fashion, going on and on about a bit part in some chick flick and the action role his agent had for him. Eric didn't get drunk, but he pretended he was well enough that by the end of the night it seemed like a great idea to stick his tongue down's Vince's throat, the sticky taste of licorice making him dizzy. 

Eric rolls his eyes as Vince stops jumping and drops to the cell floor, cross-legged. He stares up at Eric, eyes wide and Eric's seen that look four or five times a day the week he's been in L.A. He still can't decide if it's a pro or a con.

When Vince called two weeks ago, voice tipped to hurt and confused and asking what was going on, Eric realized all the avoidance had been for nothing because Vince didn't seem to remember anything after the fifth shot of Jager. So Eric lied, said he lost his phone and listened to every detail of the new movie without realizing he was promising anything until Vince ended the call with, "So, tell Turtle when your flight's getting in and we'll meet you."

"Look, Vince," Eric doesn't know what he's going to say, but Vince squints up his face into a parody of earnest attention and Eric sighs heavily. "If I stay in L.A., are we gonna do this a lot?" Eric's not sure what he means by 'this,' but that's the kind of thing that Vince's answer usually decides anyway.

Vince shakes his head. "The movie's coming out in, like, a month and then we won't get arrested just for teasing someone who doesn't even look like a cop." Vince smiles again and waves his hands around. "Movie stars don't get arrested. Ari told me."

Eric hasn't met the famous Ari yet, but he seems to have told Vince a lot of things that Eric isn't sure are entirely true. Eric opens his mouth, but before he has to say anything, a cop shows up and unlocks the cell.

"Boys, your bail's here. As soon as you finish the paperwork you'll be free to go."

Vince giggles as he stands and moves out of the cell. As Eric shuffles past the cop, he says, "Thanks."

The officer shrugs and nods at Vince. "Maybe keep that one out of trouble?"

It occurs to Eric that this entire thing is an elaborate conspiracy, but he just nods. "Apparently that's the plan."

Turtle and Drama are standing at the desk when they get there. Turtle looks stoned and Eric wonders exactly who decided he should show his dilated pupils at a police station. 

"E," Drama shouts. "The hell happened?"

Eric takes a deep breath. "What happened is your beloved brother decided it would be funny to harass a police officer with jokes about pot and his mother." Eric winces remembering. He sort of wonders how the hell Vince gets by with just these two watching his back. "Apparently, he thought the officer was Turtle."

The cop behind the desk bites his lip and Eric thinks maybe he's trying to suppress a grin.

"What the hell'd he say about my mother?" Turtle swings around to look at Vince, who is sitting down on a bench flirting with a person who is definitely a hooker and not so definitely a woman.

"Drop it, Turtle." Eric turns to the desk because someone needs to fill out the paperwork. "Why'd it take you so long to get here?"

"I was asleep when Shauna called the first time," Drama explained. "Why didn't you just call us first?"

The cop shoves a piece of paper at Eric and he signs it without reading it. "I thought Vince had called you." 

Eric used his only phone call to call Vince's publicist, which is probably the kind of thing that will be an extremely significant detail when Eric remembers this night later. She was an abrasive woman with an accent that reminded Eric of home, answering the phone with an irritated "This better be important." After Eric introduced himself and explained the situation, she promised to keep it out of the papers. Just before hanging up, she said, "Thank god you're in charge now; I can tell you're better at this than those assholes. At least you seem to have some common sense."

"Yo, Vince, who'd you call?" Turtle shouts across the room.

Eric turns to see Vince look away from the prostitute and grin at Turtle. "That Elisha girl from the party last night."

Eric rolls his eyes and finishes up the paperwork. That kind of thing he remembers from home. It's already on the con list. Eric nods at the cop, takes both his and Vince's belongings and heads toward the door. "Let's go." No one moves to follow him. "Vince. Now."

Eric pushes the door open and holds it for Drama and Turtle and then waits as Vince makes his way over. "She's cute," he says, eyebrows raised, once Vince is close enough to hear.

In a slow, amused voice Vince says, "E, that's a he." He smirks. "I bet he thinks you're cute, too. Want I should set you up?"

Eric lets Vince press a little too close as he walks past. Which is definitely a con. "I could never live up to you," Eric says and lets the door close behind them. 

He knows he should have stayed in New York, spinning pizza dough and doing shots of Jager after work. Because what Eric's learned over the last two years is that it's become easier to miss Vince than to be around Vince. In Queens, that was depressing, but in L.A., that could be a whole new kind of problem.

Vince lets Eric catch up to him and slings an arm over Eric's shoulders. "This is true." He grins wide and throws his unoccupied arm to the side. "Isn't L.A. beautiful, E?"

Eric doesn't look away from Vince's face, but he nods. Somewhere ahead of them Drama and Turtle are fighting about something and Eric frowns a little as he lets go of all his lists and wonders if the airline'll charge him when he cancels his flight home.


End file.
